callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners of War
"Prisoners of War" is the twentieth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. In this level the player plays as John Davis. Characters *Can Tombak *Price *MacGregor *German POWs *American Wounded Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn near a gate. After Price finishes speaking, turn right and head towards the orchard. While going there, look right and one will see a dirt road. Go on it and follow it to the end of the orchard. The player will then see a troop wandering around there. Take him out, then go forward. The player will be in an area with a large pit in its center. Toss a few grenades at the pit, then fire at the troops inside the houses away from the player. One of them likes to fire from the top of the one nearest to the player, so watch out for him. Make sure to keep an eye out for the enemy peeking from the hole as well. After clearing out the pit, mortars will start shelling the area. Run to the closest house and get inside. In this house, crouch and keep going forward until hearing Price say something about an MG42. Then, go back and hide with the other allies until hearing an explosion. After the explosion, get out of the house and turn left. There will be more enemies hiding behind a stone wall and a pit. There's a house that leads to the objective on the right side of the pit, move forward until facing a wall, then turn right and keep going until reaching the house. When near it, toss a smoke grenade to conceal any movement, then go inside and climb the stairs just past the entrance. Eliminate the enemy on the second floor, then turn left and keep going until the player is in a window-filled room. Go to the left window and look out. There will be a mortar crew firing. Take them out and keep firing at the nearby troops until told that the mortar crew has been taken out. prispawn.png|Spawn priroadright.png|Going on the road british cod2.png|British troops advancing pripit1.png|The first pit area pritohouse1.png|Going to the house for shelter primg1.png|The MG42 primg2.png|The MG42 after getting blown up pripit2.png|The second pit area primortar1.png|The first mortar crew Mortar 2 After the mortar crew has been eliminated, go back downstairs and take a left into a ruined room. When in there, turn right and find the hole in the wall. Go through it and toss a grenade or two at the troops hiding behind the junk, then start firing at them. Keep on going forward until having reached a house. Once there, turn left and go forward. Keep going until a house with a pile of junk in front of it is on the left. Get closer to it and toss grenades to take out the troops hiding behind the pile. When they're out, focus on the troops hiding inside the house. There's usually one peeking from the doorway and another behind the window at the right. When the pile area is cleared out, go in and take a left. There will be another mortar crew here. Take them out, then go outside and turn left. there will be a troop hiding behind some barrels. Take him out, then get out. Image:pricon.png|The troops hiding behind the junk Image:prihole.png|Go through this hole Image:pripile1.png|The house with the pile of junk in front of it Image:pripile2.png|Getting closer to the house Image:primortar2.png|The second mortar crew Image:pribarrelguy.png|Watch out for the troop hiding behind this barrel Getting to the Prisoners From the hill, turn right and notice a ton of troops hiding behind the stone walls in front of the player's view. Instead of taking them head-on, start walking left towards the ruined building while tossing grenades at the hiding troops. Get into the ruined building and start firing at the troops. When the barriers are clear, start walking left to shut down the nearby respawned enemies and finish off the remaining troops. When everybody is dead, head forward and keep going until finding the second hole in the wall on the right. Go through it, toss a smoke grenade and hug the right houses until finding an opening. When one is accessible, go into it and go to the right side. At the end of the right side, turn left, and there will be a path to the next house. Get outside and take out the gunner, then head forward and take a right into the house once past the MG42. Inside, go through until the player is in the main room with a staircase in the center of it. Take out anybody with the SMG, and make sure to toss a grenade to the second floor in case there are troops hiding there. After clearing out the area, take the path to the left of the staircase and take a left at the end. Price will burst down a door, revealing two surrendering troops and some injured American POWs. Price will order the player and MacGregor to go back to the start of the map and get a truck from there. If the player chooses, one can toss grenades at the POWs and kill the surrendering troops, but the player gets killed for doing so. pribarriers.png|The barrier area prithishole.png|Go through this hole pritohouse2.png|Hug the right until it is possible to see a doorway prihouse2.png|At the end of house 2 prigunner.png|The gunner pritopow.png|Go into the passage to the left of the staircase to get to the POWs. prisurrender.png|The surrendering troops pripows.png|The POWs A Wild Ride Get out of the house and start making the trek back to the start point. As the player approaches the house with the pile of junk in front, troops will begin appearing and hiding under the pile. Take them out, preferably with grenades. When they're out, head to the area just past the house the first mortar team was at and the player will see some troops that have respawned and are hiding in the house across from and behind the junk. Crouch, toss grenades and snipe them to take them out. When they're dead, keep going until reaching the end of the first pit area. Once there, head past the bushes and turn left. the player will see a truck. Hop onto the back and trade the rifle for the Panzerschreck. When the truck starts moving, duck. The troops won't notice the player, despite MacGregor asking the player to shoot them. Keep ducking until hearing a tank. When this happens, pop up and start firing at the incoming tank. One will need to hit it multiple times, but the tank usually doesn't fire back. When it's down, MacGregor will park in front of the house that has the POWs, and the player exit the map. priback.png|Going back pritruck.png|The truck priincoming.png|The tank priexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia *If the player shoots one of the POWs they will stand up and fall back dead. *If the player uses the "give all" console command, it is possible to get a Thompson. This is because the American POWs are labeled as "Submachine Gunners", thus making the game think that the Thompson is available and usable by them. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels